


Migraine

by overdose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Izaya's habit of not drinking blood catches up to him.





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel-ish to my other vampire shizaya fic [kiss of death.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059321)

Izaya woke up with a pounding headache, holding the side of his head as he sat up. His room, similar to the rest of his home, hid the dangerous rays of the sunlight. Vampires that often fed didn't have a distaste for the sun unlike him, but it wasn't the light that caused Izaya the pain he stubbornly pushed aside. His stomach rumbled as he hopped off his bed, glancing at the pile of water bottles stacked on his nightstand. Human food and drinks didn't help. Nothing did, except the one thing he hated the most.

He spent a few days without drinking Shizuo's blood, and now it's getting to him. Most vampires can live off one body for months, but his diet wasn't an ideal one. He didn't want to worry Shizuo, either, because if he showed any signs of weakness, his human would become overprotective. Shizuo can't stop asking the three words he hates the most. "No, I'm not okay," Izaya says in his head. He always replies with something different.

Shizuo is supposed to help. After all, he's Izaya's human slave, offering his blood in exchange for protection. What protection can Izaya bring, though, when he can't even help himself?

His hand rested on the doorknob, and he contemplated whether or not to leave his room. He heard someone move around the kitchen, cursing about the flea's stupid house. Izaya laughed to himself. If one thing made his undead life better, it would be Shizuo's idiocy. He opened the door and stepped out.

"Morning, sunshine," Shizuo greeted with sarcasm, then glanced at the clock. "It's four in the afternoon. You sleep this late?"

"Did you forget I'm a vampire? Our sleep schedules are different, Shizu-chan." Izaya replied, feeding Shizuo another lie. A vampire's life can mirror a human's if they wanted to, apart from the one difference in their main diet. He didn't want to think about it any longer and entered the kitchen. "Did you make coffee?"

Shizuo crossed his arms. "Do I look like your damn maid, Izaya? But yeah, I did."

"You're my human slave, Shizu-chan," Izaya joked as he went to heat the coffee. "Did you forget our deal?"

"No, I didn't." Shizuo rubbed his neck. How could he forget when Izaya sucked his blood a few days ago? Ever since then, he didn't see Izaya feed again, but he didn't want to address it, knowing it would be like pressing the wrong button. He watched Izaya pour himself a cup of black coffee and drink it. "You can... taste that?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "I still have my tastebuds, you know," he said, yet he knew the taste of coffee didn't help him, neither did human medicine or anything else in the cabinets. Only the bitter and metallic taste of blood satisfied him, and even then it left a foul aftertaste in his mouth. He set the cup down and walked into his living room. The light from the TV made him wince in pain, shielding his eyes as he backed into Shizuo's chest. He turned around to avoid seeing the TV and felt Shizuo grab his head almost lovingly.

"You alright there?" Shizuo asked, and he lowered his hand to Izaya's shoulder, seemingly correcting his mistake of touching his hair.

"Let go of me," muttered Izaya, jerking his body away. His head throbbed when Shizuo walked away, grabbing the remote so he could turn the TV off. He turned around and faced Shiizuo, a confused expression on his face. "I woke up, so I'm sensitive to light, Shizu-chan! Do I have to teach you more about vampires? We're not that hard to understand." he faked a laugh.

Shizuo stared at him with intent like he noticed something was off with Izaya. The vampire could tell that was the case and shivered when his nose caught a whiff of Shizuo's scent, his blood. "Forget it! I'm going to the bathroom. You're bothering me." Izaya huffed, noticing Shizuo open his mouth to reply. "Yes, vampires can use the bathroom, Shizu-chan." and with that, he disappeared into the hallway.

Izaya entered the bathroom and went to the sink. He looked at the mirror, bothered by his pale reflection. No wonder Shizuo knew something was up. His pale skin tone and lifeless eyes revealed a vampire who desperately needed something feed on. Shizuo's last wound hadn't healed yet, and Izaya didn't want to harm the only human who was of use to him.

The thought of caring for Shizuo made him gag, so he pushed it aside, staring at his wrists. His own blood will do. He sunk his teeth into his arm, drawing blood. It didn't hurt, but the taste made his skin crawl. Shizuo's tasted better. He sucked, staring at his image, noticing the color returning to his skin. Once he finished, he put his arm down. The wound didn't heal as fast as he thought it would. Izaya left the bathroom, rushing to grab a sweater from his room. It hid the small wound and Shizuo wouldn't question it.

"You're cold?" Shizuo asked on the couch with a magazine in hand, noticing Izaya's new sweater. He watched Izaya sit on the other end of the couch. "Hey, you sure you're alright?" Shizuo put the magazine aside and focused his attention on Izaya.

"Can you stop asking me that?" Izaya snapped back. "I'm fine. Go worry about something else, Shizu-chan, like those vampires who want your head! In case you didn't notice, I managed to take control of the territories near your place, so why are you still bothering me?" It took a lot of persuading operating with just a phone, but he managed to do it.

"This isn't about that dumb deal we made," Shizuo sighed. "You don't have to protect me if you can't protect yourself in the first place."

Izaya stammered, then fell silent, wincing at his head pulsating. His vampire blood didn't suffice, and the pale color returned to his skin. "You're making my headache worse. Leave me alone, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo moved closer to Izaya. "No, I'm not going to. I know something is up. I won't let you hurt yourself again. Ever since we first started," he felt his neck itch at the thought, "I could tell something was wrong. When I first found you, you looked awful, and it kept happening." he knew he struck a cord when Izaya finally met his eyes. "Tell me... I'm the only person you fed off on, right?"

"And what if you were?" Izaya's voice almost cracked. "I hate human blood. I hate drinking it, but I need it to survive," he began, staring at the ground. "The only blood I've drunk throughout all this time was yours. No one else's." and that wasn't a good thing, either. Izaya spent weeks without feeding at times. "There, are you happy?"

Shizuo knew that was the case, yet it still bothered him. He stood up with a sigh, needing to stretch his body. "Why aren't you taking more?"

"I told you, I hate blood!" Izaya followed suit, but since he stood up too fast, he became lightheaded and lost his balance. Shizuo stopped him, of course, holding his wrist.

"You look pathetic right now," the human muttered. "Let me help."

"No. It's an addiction, Shizu-chan, like your stupid cigarettes," Izaya muttered. "I don't want help."

"You need it to survive."

"I'd rather die."

"I won't let you."

Izaya broke away from his grasp.

"Besides, if you really wanted to die, you would've beheaded yourself a long time ago."

"Why do you care so much? You should want me dead."

Shizuo let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head. Annoyed by Izaya's stubbornness, he grabbed the vampire by the arm and made sure he didn't go anywhere. There was no point in hiding his feelings if Izaya kept acting like this. "Do I have to spell it out for you, flea?"

Izaya tried to reply, interrupted by Shizuo's lips on his. It felt different from the blood-high kisses they shared. This time, Izaya focused on the warmth of Shizuo's body, his heart beating against his chest like crazy and the way he refused to let go. He kissed back and tried not to lose control. Biting down on Shizuo's soft lips to take his blood sounded great, but right now, Izaya focused on the kiss. Is this what he wanted the entire time? It wasn't their first kiss, yet it felt different, better. He let out a small whimper when Shizuo broke the kiss.

"You're an idiot, Izaya. I hate you, and I get headaches thinking about the mess you dragged me in," Shizuo said, cupping Izaya's face. "You make me care about a vampire who refuses to drink anyone's blood but mine... and I don't mind anymore."

Izaya licked his lips. "I know this isn't the right time, Shizu-chan, but you smell good, and I-"

"You don't need to ask." Shizuo interrupted him. He knew what Izaya was going to ask, so he sat down, inviting his neck to the vampire.

"I don't want to hurt you," Izaya muttered. Unlike the last time where he needed blood and nothing else, Izaya had his thoughts collected now. Taking too much blood would hurt Shizuo. It wouldn't do him any good if he hurt the only human he enjoyed being with.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and jerked Izaya towards him. "Listen, flea, I want you to take all the blood you need, and I don't care if it hurts me. Got it?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Izaya stroked the previous wound on Shizuo's neck before guiding his teeth to it. "Thank you, Shizu-chan," the vampire said, biting down on his neck. The taste of blood made his eyes flutter. It felt like so long even though only a few days passed.

Shizuo hissed. It hurt, it stung, no matter how much he got used to it. He went to clench his pants, but Izaya grabbed his hand and held it. Izaya ran his thumb on his skin as an effort to comfort him. The gesture didn't stop the pain, but it made him feel like Izaya had a heart, and it brought a smile to his face.

Once the energy returned to his body, Izaya removed his fangs, cleaning the extra blood with his tongue. His headache disappeared and so did the fatigue.

"Now I'm the one who's hungry," Shizuo groaned, clenching his neck. "How do you feel, Izaya?" he ignored the minor pain and looked at Izaya, who appeared better than ever.

Izaya laughed. "Like brand new, Shizu-chan. All thanks to you," he went to kiss Shizuo's cheek. "I'm ready to do everything I'm supposed to, and that includes finding the vampire who put a bounty on you."

"The what?"

"I'll tell you later," Izaya dismissed it with the wave of his hand. "First, I have to fix you up..." he tried leaving, but Shizuo stopped him, pulling Izaya on his lap. "Shizu-chan... What are you doing?" he asked, adjusting himself, face heating up from embarrassment.

"I wanna stay like this for a while," Shizuo said under his breath. "Can we?"

Izaya rested his head on Shizuo's shoulders, taking his hand. "Fine," he replied. "We can." a smile crept on his lips as he shut his eyes.

Shizuo did the same.


End file.
